RUIZ
RUIZ, known by a variety of names, is the primary antagonist of The Po Chronicles. History Birth RUIZ was conceived as a result of a radioactive accident that occurred in Claudia's lab. This occurred while Claudia and Cristian were still living in Germany, and they remained in the country until after RUIZ's birth. A month later, the family moved to the United States, and have lived in the country since. Some sources contest the idea that RUIZ is the product of a radioactive accident, and instead explain the sudden appearance of red hair in his lineage with claims that he is adopted from Scotland. This theory is not widely supported, especially due to the resemblance between RUIZ and Cristian. Childhood When RUIZ was a child, he was photographed occasionally by his parents, who keep these photos in the Gas Chamber. In these photos, RUIZ's hair is a much more vibrant red, and his hair appears to be bushier. Furthermore, his facial expression in these photos is often a scowl. The most well known photo of RUIZ as a child is the photo of him standing in front of Air Force One. Through the years leading up to the start of his high school career, RUIZ formed interests in various topics, including astronomy and astrophysics. He constructed Lego sets and owned a Minecraft diamond pickaxe replica. Consistent with the idea that RUIZ is the most unfortunate person on Earth, during his middle school years a group of peers convened to form a group dedicated to his death. Adolescence Meeting Po RUIZ began high school in 2014 and soon met Matthew Po by virtue of sharing the same given name. They shared two classes, during which each realized they shared the same name. Upon meeting, they discussed their disappointment in not having received letters from Hogwarts. Lunches Main article: RUIZ's Lunches During his adolescence, RUIZ brought lunch to school every day. He used the same lunchbox for years, until its zipper was damaged beyond repair and disposed of by his mother, at which time he stole a new one. His lunches generally featured an entrée, a salty snack, a fruit, and two drinks. RUIZ's lunch and lunchbox gathered a great deal of attention from his peers, especially Matthew Po. His lunchbox was often tied to various objects, including poles, desks, and Po's leg. After the disposal of RUIZ's lunchbox and his acquisition of a new one, his peers often asked him whose lunch box he was carrying. The replacement lunchbox endured the same treatment as the first. The method by which RUIZ enjoyed his lunches was riddled with idiosyncrasy. During a school day, RUIZ would never consume any part of his meal before or after the allotted lunchtime, claiming that it was meant to be eaten during the lunch period. When RUIZ would eat a burnt pizza bagel, he would always open the container it was stored in, flip it up-side down, take a bite, return it to its container right-side up, and close the container. When RUIZ would eat a fruit, he would consume the whole thing, including the stem, unless the fruit had a pit, in which case he would not eat the pit (he would, however, eat small seeds). In the years 2017 and 2018, RUIZ would eat nuts that Po did not want to eat. He would also criticize Po for eating outside the allotted lunch period and eating sandwiches that, according to him, contained too much ham. Aliases Throughout RUIZ's years in high school, Matthew Po and others closely associated with both men began to refer to RUIZ by several other names. At first, Po declared that RUIZ could be called anything that started with "Ru." However, this criterion was modified twice, the first modification reducing the restriction to anything starting with the letter R, and the second reducing it to anything that either "starts with an R or does not start with an R." The most notable of RUIZ's aliases allowed by the final modification is Yamby. At the time that RUIZ was first called Yamby, he was taking a summer course entitled "Electronic Design with Operational Amplifiers." He took this class alongside Po, and the two worked together on the various tasks involved with the course. It was there that RUIZ and Po met Esteban, whose surname was Ruiz. It was also during this course that the two met Justin Baker, Dr. Ali Solution, and the guy who walked over merely to look at them. Family members of RUIZ have their own nicknames for RUIZ. A unnamed cousin refers to RUIZ as "Matt-toot," and RUIZ's mother and father call him "Matthew." Gaming RUIZ took a keen interest in PC gaming during his adolescence, and certain time periods of his life can be defined by particular games. He tends to enjoy role-playing games and first-person shooters, and often uses Steam to play these games. Po Empire Main article: Po Empire RUIZ is a founding member of the Po Empire and served as second-in-command for the years up to the Leveling of the Board. RUIZ serves as Minister of Scientific Research and has held this position since its inception. The mismatch of RUIZ's hair and eyebrow was the inspiration for the color scheme of the Empire's insignia. RUIZ is also the face of the Empire's opposition, named Public Enemy No. 1 in 2017. Despite remaining a powerful figure in the Empire, RUIZ is seen as a representation of all that opposes the Empire. Sessions are held in which his name is angrily shouted by citizens to express their loyalty to the Empire and hatred for all that opposes it. Skills and Interests